


Family by Choice

by Kevy_Grayce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Team Spidey, Team as Family, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imposter syndrome, loose plot, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevy_Grayce/pseuds/Kevy_Grayce
Summary: Text conversations between some of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and close friends through Peter's phone! We'll see casual banter, everyday chats, encouraging support, challenges, all-time lows, and much more!





	1. Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Due to popular demand, here's a texting fic! Fair warning, it won't have a strict updating schedule like my other fic does since this will be more of a fun, in-between fic. And I'd love to involve you all! Feel free to leave comment of which characters and/or scenarios you'd like to see in the coming chapters!
> 
> As always, have fun and stay safe <3

**_Mon, Apr 15, 6:23pm_ **

**_Mr. Stark_ **

Tony: _Hey kid, just checking up and whatnot. The workshop should be up n running by Monday so you don't have to just do homework here anymore_

Peter: _thanks! but i appreciate your help on my hw_

Tony: _Why do you kids need to shorten words so much these days?_

Peter: _idk tbh bt mmw i’ll b iso the ans 4 u_

Tony: _…_

Tony: _Translation_

Peter: _i dony know to be honest but mark my words i’ll be in search of the answer for you_

Peter: _*dont_

Peter: _gosh Mr. Stark youre so outta date_

Tony: _I'm disowning you_

Peter: _you would never_

Peter: _i know tooooo much_

Tony: _I don't need your sass, go eat your dinner like a good kid_

Peter: _have you eaten?_

Tony: _Why?_

Peter: _I left some food for you in the fridge!_

Tony: _Once again: why?_

Peter: _cause i literally dont think ive ever seen you eat and youre always forgetting cause youre so busy so i thought id make you a quick something_

Peter: _Ms. Potts said i could use the stove so dont worry_

Tony: _That’s real sweet but I'm fine. Thanks kid_

Peter: _you need sustenance_

Tony: _Nuh uh_

Peter: _yah huh_

Tony: _Nope_

Peter: _yep i say so_

Tony: _Nope you can't tell me what to do_

Peter: _:(_

Tony: _What?_

Peter: _:(_

Tony: _No face_

Peter: _:(_

Tony: _No_

Peter: _:(_

Tony: _Stop it right now young man_

Tony: _I'm not afraid to make May ground you_

Peter: _:(_

Tony: _Peter_

Peter: _you need food :(_

Tony: _Fine i'll eat just smile_

Peter: _:)_

Tony: _Thank god_

Tony: _See you Monday, Underoos_

Peter: _see ya monday Mr. Stark!!_

****

**_Tues, Apr 16, 9:18pm_ **

**_Mr. Stark_ **

Peter: _hi Mr. Stark i had a quick quedtion abouy statistics?_

Tony: _Which is?_

Peter: _why do i have to take it_

Tony: _Because the government says so_

Peter: _since when do you listen to the governemnt???_

Tony: _I don't, but you have to_

Tony: _What are you having trouble with kiddo_

Peter: _ugh its just i dunno how standard deviation works_

Peter: _i wanted to take a fourth chem class but they wouldnt let me so now i have to memorize this dumb equation before the final tomorrow_

Tony: _You know how to find the mean of a data set?_

Peter: _yeah im not THAT stupid_

Tony: _You're not stupid at all, you're brilliant. Too smart for your own good sometimes_

Tony: _All you do is take your mean and subtract every number in the data set from it. Then square your answers, add them all up, divide by the control, and square root that answer,_

Tony: _Ta da! Standard deviation! I'm the greatest huh_

Peter: _…_

Peter: _i'll text MJ instead_

Peter: _thanks Mr. Stark!_

Tony: _Hey I'm helpful!_

Tony: _Teenagers, so ungrateful_

****

**_Thursday, Apr 18, 1:46pm_ **

**_Our Dysfunctional Family_ **

MJ: _Leeds, where are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago._

MJ: _We agreed that we would spend our free period studying for finals._

Ned: _peters not there yet either!!!_

Ned: _why am i the one in trouble :(_

MJ: _Because he gave me a heads up that he was going to be late do to Spiderman things._

Ned: _LDKSHVALJSVDKJLASDHCBSAHKLS_

Ned: _DONT TEXT THAT WHILE THE FBI IS WATCHING_

Ned: _AND RESPECT THE HYPHEN IN SPIDER-MAN_

MJ: _You actually think the FBI watches our texts?_

MJ: _You don't think they have better things to do? Like their jobs?_

Ned: _WE’RE ALWAYS BEING W A T C H E D_

MJ: _-_-_

Peter: _hey guys! all done, sorry had to stop a couple of bullies out in back from hurting this poor guy_

MJ: _Well I hope there's someone to save you from failing finals._

MJ: _Ned just got here so we’re waiting on you, hero._

Peter: _was that sarcastic? i feel like that was sacrastic_

Ned: _its mj_

Ned: _of course it was sarcastic peter_

Peter: _but MJ i cant go fast i'm sorre_

MJ: _*Sore_

MJ: _And your final grade won't care how sore or tired you are._

Ned: _shes not wrong_

Ned: _brutal but not wrong_

Peter: _i'm hurrying!!_

Peter: _i cant come into school wearing the suit!_

Peter: _it’s a secret identity for a reason!_

Ned: _you do realize thzt like a bunch of people know your identity_

Peter: _not everyone tho!_

Ned: _may knows_

MJ: _Tony Stark knows._

Peter: _mays samily!_

Peter: _*family_

Peter: _and it’s not my fault Mr. Stark figured it out_

Ned: _happy hogan_

MJ: _Bruce Banner._

MJ: _Ned._

Ned: _mj_

MJ: _Probably Nick Fury_

Ned: _probably the fbi_

Peter: _guys! nkt helping!_

MJ: _*Not_

Peter: _I’m just gonna use Karen for speech to text_

Peter: _You're both on my poop list_

Peter: _Karen!_

Peter: _I didn't say poop I said poop!_

Peter: _Speech to text off_

Peter: _i said shit list_

Peter: _i cant believe Mr. Stark made KAren censr my cussing_

MJ: _Spam much?_

MJ: _And I already miss your lack of typos._

Ned: _tony stark totally child locked everything after washington asfajdhsls_

MJ: _Hurry up._

Peter: _i despise both of you_

****

**_Friday, Apr 19, 7:36am_ **

**_Mr. Stark_ **

Peter: _hey May can you bring home brownie mix please? i have to make some for the end of finals potluck at school tomorrow_

Tony: _Sorry not sorry to disappoint but you have reached the phone of the great Tony Stark_

Tony: _I know you're obviously joking since no one texts me on my personal number unless it's purposeful_

Peter: _uh_

Peter: _no i totally thought i was txting May_

Tony: _I'm hurt, Peter. My ego is very fragile you know this_

Peter: _sorry Mr. Stark! but hows tour day going?_

Peter: _*your_

Tony: _It was great until my ego was knocked down a few notches by a sixteen year old_

Peter: _dont worry you still have a few more hundrdd to go_

Tony: _Y'know it’s really hard to take your sassing seriously with your typos_

Tony: _But to each their own. Anyways, brownies huh?_

Peter: _oh! yeah i need to make them for school and then i'll do some hw and then i'll patrol for a bit_

Tony: _Your schedule makes my head hurt_

Tony: _You focus on the homework and spider-manning and I'll take care of the brownies_

Peter: _um are you sure Mr. Stark?_

Peter: _i heard you burnt an omlette and tried to give Ms. Potts strawberries_

Peter: _shes allergic to those_

Tony: _I'm fully aware of that_

Tony: _Well now I am_

Tony: _Anyways my offer, take it or leave it_

Peter: _um…yes please?_

Tony: _Good choice Pete! Hope you're ready for your tastebuds to be blown_

Peter: _im so gonna regret this_

Peter: _please dont set the tower on fire_

Peter: _or poison my school_

Tony: _Technicalities! I’ll bring the finished masterpieces by after lunch. Later kid_

Peter: _oh lord im doomed_

****

**_Friday, Apr 19, 8:17am_ **

**_#1 Aunt_ **

Peter: _maaaaaaaaay_

May: _Yes Urchin?_

Peter: _hey i'm not an urchin!_

Peter: _if anything i'm a dolphin_

May: _Sure you are :)_

Peter: _i feel like that was a condescending smiley face,,,,_

May: _What do you need?_

Peter: _sorry for texting you while youre on shift, i was wondering if when you get home we can make brownies?_

May: _Don't apologize I’d rather you text than not_

May: _Of course, my shift will hopefully be over around 18:00_

Peter: _awesome thanks may!!_

Peter: _also i miiiiight have tried making them myself furst but font worry i cleaned everything up_

May: _You better have young man you know you're not supposed to bake alone_

May: _Do I have to remind you what happened last time_

Peter: _noooooo i remember trust me_

May: _Good, because that's the reason why Ned isn't allowed in the kitchen by himself at all_

Peter: _i'm jyst trying to do it so Mr. Stark doesnt have to_

Peter: _the last thing i need is a porsche crashing our Finals Week Stress Buster_

Peter: _i just want brownies maaaaaay_

May: _We will_

May: _But you have to wait until I'm home so you don't burn the house down_

Peter: _youre more likely to burn the house down than i am_

Peter: _i feel like both of us trying to bake at the same time would definitely set SOMETHING on fire_

May: _Are you knocking my cooking skills Peter Benjamin Parker?_

May: _I'll have you know that I make the world's best Hamantaschen_

May: _As you kids would say: fight me._

Peter: _kdndkebxkshs okay you win_

May: _Alright I have to go we have a new patient_

May: _I love you monster_

Peter: _i love you too! go be a hero!_

****

**_Sunday, Apr 21, 4:52am_ **

**_Mr. Stark_ **

Tony: _Why did Friday jsut alert me at 4am that you jsut finiishedpatrol?_

Peter: _nice typos Mr. Stark_

Peter: _you should go back to sleep_

Tony: _Don't try to sass youre waay out of this and makefun of my typos whne I'm conserned about you_

Peter: _no concerning needed! just a late night_

Tony: _You need sleep kid, it's 4am_

Peter: _i cant i have to study for finals. i have one in the morning and two the day after_

Tony: _Sleep_

Peter: _no_

Tony: _Please for the love of all that is holy get some damn sleep_

Peter: _language Mr. Stark_

Peter: _and i already told you i cant_

Tony: _I didn't want to have to do this_

Tony: _but your rebellious teenage ways leave me no choice_

Tony: _:(_

Peter: _wait no_

Tony: _:(_

Peter: _Mr. Stark thats my thing_

Tony: _:(_

Peter: _im the guilt tripper!_

Tony: _:(_

Peter: _ugh_

Peter: _fine_

Tony: _gnight pete :)_

Peter: _night cheater_

****

**_Monday, Apr 22, 12:48pm_ **

**_Our Dysfunctional Family_ **

Ned: _hey peter how come you aren't here at lunch_

Peter: _needdd some fresh air_

Ned: _whats wrong?_

Peter: _nothing_

Peter: _flash was jsut being a herk again_

Peter: _its frustratung when i cant do anything about it and tge spider guy cnat help_

MJ: _I swear if you send one more typo._

MJ: _And if you're trying to use a codename for “Spider-Man,” then you really need to do more brainstorming._

Ned: _ill fight him for ya best friend (ง •̀_•́)ง_

Peter: _i’ll hold your flower best friend ✿＼(｡-_-｡)_

Peter: _i still cant believe you didnt know thatmeme MJ_

MJ: _I may not know my flowers…_

MJ: _But I know a BITCH when I see one._

Ned: _KDNDLEXNWPXEODNSOXNWS_

Peter: _I CNA T BELIEVE YOU KNOW FHAT VISEO IM DYING_

MJ: _Of course I do it's modern art._

MJ: _Send that many typos again and I’ll find you and turn on your autocorrect._

Ned: _YOU JUST CALLED FLASH A BITCHDKXMSLXNSXNA_

Ned: _CAN YOU SAY THAT TO HIS FACE TOO PLS ILL PAY YOU_

MJ: _How do you know I didn't call Peter that?_

MJ: _How much? I need a number to weigh out my options._

Peter: _wow thanks MJ i feel sooooo loved_

Peter: _and we all know youd call flash a bitch for free_

MJ: _You're right I would. Touché._

Ned: _okay i counted my money and i hve $18 cash_

Ned: _wait_

Ned: _if youd do it for free can i keep my money_

MJ: _No I definitely want the money._

Peter: _sucks for you man_

Peter: _gtta be more carefull next time_

Ned: _IM FEELING ATTACKED_

Ned: _THIS ISN'T A SAFE WORKING ENVIRONMENT_

MJ: _You're absolutely right, Ned. Look at all those typos. Disgusting._

Ned: _IM CALLING THE HR DEPARTMENT_

Peter: _YOURE BOTH BEYOND INSANE_

Ned: _NOT AS INSANE AS YOU_

MJ: _I'm convinced I'm the only sane one here._

****

**_Tuesday, Apr 23, 7:18am_ **

**_#1 Aunt_ **

May: _Good morning baby, good luck on your exams I love you to the moon and back! ♥ ☾✩_

Peter: _thanks may!! i love you more than there are stars in the sky!!! <3 _

****

**_Friday, Apr 26, 2:13pm_ **

**_Mr. Stark_ **

Tony: _Hey kid, good job on finals_

Peter: _but you dont even know how i did yet_

Tony: _I know you aced ‘em, you're a genius_

Tony: _And my intern after all so you must be the best_

Peter: _thanks Mr. Stark! i hope i did, grades should be out sunday_

Tony: _Well until then, how bout I pick you up after school and you come to the workshop. Got something you might like_

Peter: _like a surprise????_

Tony: _Mayhaps_

Tony: _But it'll depend on your final grades whether or not you get to keep it._

Tony: _See you after school_

Peter: _wait Mr. Stark!!!_

Peter: _dndlcnepxnwpxndzpndxpdnxodnzos_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Suggestions and requests accepted!❤🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> Twitter: @Kevy_Fanfics & @kevy_grayce  
> Insta: @kevy_fanfics & @KevyGrayce


	2. Summertime Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day to everyone!!! Thought I'd post an Irondad Spiderson centric chapter here :) For those who don't have a Father figure in your lives, I hope you have an amazing day surrounded by friends and loved ones❤💕 And I hope the Irondad helps!!
> 
> Have fun and stay safe!❤🧡💛💚💙💜

**_Mon, May 5, 12:27pm_ **

**_Our Dysfunctional Family_ **

Ned:  _ HAPPY OFFICIAL SUMMER ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED IM EXCITED _

MJ: _ If you want to get technical, and you know I do, summer started when we took our last final exam. _

Ned:  _ mj dont ruin this for me _

MJ:  _ If you want to get really technical, and you know I do, summer doesn't start until the summer solstice on June 21st. _

Peter: _ she's right _

Peter:  _ BUT I'M SUPER EXCITED TOO I'M SO GLAD WE HAVE THE ENTIRE SUMMER TO RELAX N HAVE FUN _

Ned:  _ IKR??? _

Peter:  _ WE NEED TO START A LIST _

MJ:  _ I don't understand the appeal of texting in all caps. _

Peter:  _ CAUSE IS FUN _

Ned:  _ AND BECAUSE WE NEED TOYELL _

Peter:  _ EXACTLY _

MJ: _ Whatever floats your goat. _

MJ: _ So, what's on the summer fun list? _

Peter:  _ thats a good question… _

Peter:  _ Ned? _

Ned:  _ definitely sleepover movie marathons _

Ned:  _ hang out in central park with snow cones _

Ned: _ work on a new spidey suit so that peter doesnt sweat thru his _

MJ:  _ I feel bad that May has to wash the teenage BO out of that suit. _

Peter:  _ i thijk karne has air conditioning _

Peter:  _ and i wash my own suit!! _

Peter:  _ and i dont stink!! _

Ned:  _ keep tellin tourself that _

MJ:  _ We all smell it. _

Peter:  _ the amount of best friend abuse i get from you two is unbelievable _

Peter:  _ besides you guys forgot the most important summer activity _

Peter:  _ the beacj!!!! _

MJ:  _ Ha _

MJ:  _ Ha ha _

Peter:  _ what? whats funny? _

Ned:  _ i ghink you broke her _

Ned:  _ again _

MJ:  _ Ned and I are going to tan… _

MJ:  _ While pasty over here will have to wear sunblock from head-to-toe just to not get a Rudolph nose. _

Ned:  _ OOF SHE CALLED YOU OUT HUH _

Peter:  _ this is the abuse i was referring to _

MJ:  _ It's okay, we’ll help your ultraviolet deprived fluorescent skin _

Peter:  _ ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M PALE _

MJ:  _ You're right, still sucks to be you though. _

Peter:  _ RHE SUIT LITERALLY COVERS EVERY INCH OF MY BODY _

Ned:  _ mj you hear that? it sounds like,,,excuses _

MJ:  _ Sorry Ned, I can't hear you over the whining. _

Peter:  _ yknoe what i'll just take me and my pale skin to find new best firends _

Ned:  _ careful theres this thing outside called the sun _

Ned:  _ its a bit bright so font look directly at it _

MJ:  _ Luckily people invented something called sunglasses for that problem. _

Peter:  _ i'm gonna go hang out with May  _

Peter:  _ SHE respects me _

MJ:  _ She’d agree with us and you know it. _

MJ:  _ You need more time outside and out of the suit. _

Ned:  _ exactly be a kid at least for the summer _

Peter:  _ la la laaaaa cant hear you i'm gonna go get ice creeeeaaam _

Peter:  _ ice cream cant insult me _

MJ:  _ We bully you because we care. _

Ned:  _ thats like our job _

Peter:  _ i know thanks guys _

Ned:  _ go get that bread!! _

MJ:  _ He said he's getting ice cream… _

Peter:  _ that meme is dEAD ned _

Ned:  _ and ill be the one to keep it alive _

****

**_Mon, May 5, 5:52pm_ **

**_Mr. Stark_ **

Tony:  _ Hey I'm going to be a bit late but you're not allowed to be mad I have a really good excuse this time _

Tony:  _ I'll pick you up around 7 ish _

Peter:  _ um late for what Mr. Stark? _

Peter:  _ and why are you picking me up _

Tony:  _ Sorry kid meant to text Pep _

Peter:  _ ooooo date night? _

Tony:  _ Yep, trying to _

Peter:  _ well if youre gonna text her that then good luck lol _

Tony:  _ Why? _

Tony:  _ I don't need luck I have charm _

Peter:  _ charm wont save you from that crappy excuse _

Peter:  _ and it DEFINITELY wont save you from Ms. Potts wrath _

Tony:  _ Hey. Watch your language. You can't blame that on a slip you consciously made the decision to type out “crappy” _

Peter:  _ you gotta actually apologixe Mr. Stark instead of just making up excuses _

Tony:  _ Since when are you an expert on relationships you're twelve _

Peter:  _ say somethin g like “hey i'm super sorry but i'm gonna be late for our night. i promise i’ll make it up to you and i’ll make sure it doesnt happen again” _

Peter:  _ but make it sound more like you _

Peter:  _ and add a heart or somethin _

Tony:  _ Stop ignoring me when I'm trying to get a rise out of you _

Tony:  _ But I guess I can try that touchy feely stuff _

Peter:  _ itll work out trust me _

Tony:  _ If I'm single after this its your fault kid _

Tony:  _ How do you know it’s gonna work huh? _

Peter:  _ well thats just how uncle ben would talk to may _

Peter:  _ all soft and kind and he knew when he was in the wrong so hed apologize yknow? _

Peter:  _ he was a good guy _

Peter:  _ and they were always happy so i want you and Ms. Potts to be happy too _

Peter:  _ sorry i'm rmabling i didnt mean to send so many txts _

Tony:  _ No you're okay kid _

Tony:  _ That’s just real sweet of you, I appreciiate it, thanks Pete. I’ll give it a go _

Peter:  _ anytime :) have fun! _

Tony:  _ We will, stay safe out there _

****

**_Wed, May 7, 1:38am_ **

**_Guy In The Chair_ **

Peter: _ depression has entered the chat _ _  
_ Peter: _ it's wanting a therapist hours _

Ned:  _ mood _

Ned:  _ but whats wrong? im here to listen and im always here for you dude _

Peter:  _ thanks man _

Peter:  _ its just anxiety again _

Peter:  _ am i doing theright thing? _

Ned:  _ what do you mean? _

Ned:  _ being spider-man? _

Peter:  _ yeah _

Ned:  _ i personally think ypure doing the best with what youve been given _

Ned:  _ what do you think? _

Peter:  _ you remember imposter syndrome from psych class? _

Ned:  _ yeah i think so _

Peter:  _ it feels like that _

Ned:  _ like youre not really spider-man? _

Peter:  _ kinda _

Peter:  _ its like i dont deserve to be Spider-Man _

Peter:  _ anyone couldve been bit i'm not anyone special _

Ned:  _ but what you do with your powers makes you special _

Ned:  _ not everyone woudla used powers to help people instead of using it for fame _

Peter:  _ but what if people find out one day thst i'm just some kid who was dumb enough to get bit by a spider _

Peter:  _ i was jsut in the worng place at the wrong time but now people are counting on Spider-Man to be there n save peopel. i'm not that smart and everyones expecting me to be but what if everything was justa fluke? being able to lift that building and beat Toomes and everything. im just not as amazing as the media saays i am. its all out of my control and the luck is bound to run out sooner or later _

Ned:  _ youre in control of who you are and it doesnt matter what anyone thinks of you because you know who you are _

Ned:  _ youre a good person peter and the media cant changge that _

Peter:  _ i dunno just like whats the point? _

Peter:  _ i stop little things tp do my part and an occasional big thing i guess byt theeres always gonna be anotyer bad guy and another problem _

Peter:  _ and this is only new york! imgine all the other bad thingns happening in the rest of the world but i'm just on such a small scale _

Peter:  _ how could i ever make adifference as spider-man all by myself _

Ned:  _ have you ever heard of the starfish story? _

Peter:  _ what? _

Peter:  _ i appreciate you listening but thats a bit off topoic _

Ned:  _ trust me _

Peter:  _ no ned i havent heard of it _

Peter:  _ ned? _

Ned:  [ _ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/22/15/5f2215627ab5d1100babc35838583711.jpg _ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/22/15/5f2215627ab5d1100babc35838583711.jpg)

Ned:  _ it might feel like you dont do a lot but you help peolpe and it matters to each one _

Ned:  _ you make a difference to someones life whether its in a big or small way because its important to them _

Ned:  _ it might make their entire day _

Ned:  _ youre making a difference  _

Peter:  _ thanks ned, that means a lot _

Peter:  _ i guess i'm just too hard on myslef _

Peter:  _ i really appreciate it you have no idea _

Ned:  _ i do cause i apprecate you too _

Peter:  _ we should probably go to sleep _

Ned:  _ proooobably _

Peter:  _ thanks again for listening _

Ned:  _ never a problem _

Peter:  _ night ned _

Ned:  _ night peter _

 

**_Friday, May 9, 6:21 pm_ **

**_#1 Aunt_ **

May: _ Hey sweetheart, I'm going to be a bit late for dinner. I’m taking a quick food break and then I’ll get back to it _

May:  _ Peter? _

Peter:  _ sorry i didnt hear my phone buzz _

Peter:  _ overtime? _

May:  _ Overtime _

Peter:  _ no worries i’ll keep dinner warm _

May:  _ You made dinner? _

Peter:  _ what cna i say, i wasn't in a larb mood _

May:  _ You're my kid, I know you cook to distract yourself. What’s wrong? _

May:  _ Is it about Sunday? _

Peter:  _ pfffffft maybe i just like cooking _

May:  _ As opposed to Spider-Manning? _

Peter:  _ okay you have a point _

Peter:  _ i just felt like staying in umtil later i'm tired _

May:  _ Did something happen _

Peter:  _ i dont think so _

Peter:  _ maybe i'm just a littld burnt out _

May:  _ Why don't we relax tonight? We can watch episodes of Buzzfeed Unsolved and eat ice cream out of the tub _

Peter:  _ that sounds fun but,,, _

May:  _ But? _

Peter:  _ i dunno if i can watch something with a Shaniac _

May:  _ Is that the fear of a Boogara I hear? _

Peter:  _ proooobably, we tend to get scared easily _

Peter:  _ but at least we hsve faith and fun _

May:  _ All I'm saying is all the “proof” they ever have are blurry pictures of lights and crappy audio _

Peter:  _ you do realize that your talking to someone who was bitten bt a radioacive spider, got super spider related powers, and now swings around the city foghting dudes dressed in costimes _

May:  _ Which you’ve told me scientifically makes sense even if I still don't understahnd it _

May:  _ You have yet to explain ghosts to me my child _

Peter:  _ oh just yoi wait till you get home _

Peter:  _ i’ll have an essay written by the time you get here _

Peter:  _ then i’ll be the one laughing  _

Peter:  _ mwahahahaaaa _

May:  _ Oh yeah sure you’re so evil _

May:  _ I’ve got to go baby, will you be okay? _

Peter:  _ yeah may talking helped _

May:  _ Before I go, is there something special you want to do for Sunday? _

Peter:  _ i dunno _

Peter:  _ can we talk about it when youre home? _

May:  _ Of course we can not a problem _

Peter:  _ i larb you like a lot _

May:  _ I larb you too _

May:  _ I’ll be home soon. May the force be with you _

Peter:  _ and with you _

 

**_Saturday, May 10, 4:52am_ **

**_Mr. Stark_ **

Peter:  _ hey Mr. Starl, do you have a sec? _

Tony:  _ I don't know whether to take “Mr. Snarl” as a typo or a carefully planned insult _

Tony:  _ But yeah, shoot _

Peter:  _ nvm this is stupid sorry _

Tony:  _ Hey no it’s not stupid, where’s this coming from bud? _

Tony:  _ Pete? _

Tony:  _ Peter Benjamin Parker don't decline my calls _

Tony:  _ You're freaking me out here kid _

Tony:  _ Don't tempt me to fly over there you know I’ll do it _

Peter:  _ sorry i neded a quick min to have a pancuk attack but i think i'm good now _

Tony:  _ I'm on my way _

Peter:  _ no no no n please dont really its fine _

Tony:  _ I’ll have Fri text as I head over _

Peter:  _ mr stark sriouly its fine _

Tony:  _ Pepper told me that when people say they're fine they're not really fine _

Tony:  _ Talk to me, what’s wrong? _

Peter:  _ this is so dumb _

Tony:  _ It’s not dumb or stupid if it’s upsetting you and I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on _

Peter:  _ its rlly not a big deal _

Peter:  _ May thught itd be a good idea to aks you something _

Tony:  _ Feel free this is a judge free zone _

Peter:  _ ots just _

Peter:  _ its the anniversery on sunday _

Peter:  _ and i was kinda wondering if tou wnated to hang out with us _

Tony:  _ I’d love to, but what anniversary? _

Peter:  _ at this point its not “what” anniversary its “which” anniversary _

Tony:  _ Pete I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that _

Peter:  _ no i'm sorry its been a bad week _

Peter:  _ its mom and dads anniversary _

Tony:  _ I’d be happy to be there for you two, and no more apologizing _

Tony:  _ I'm almost there _

Peter:  _ thanks Mr. Stark _

Tony:  _ Always _

Tony:  _ It’s okay to be sad Pete, I know how you feel and you aren't alone. Take it from me, find healthy coping mechanisms _

Tony:  _ Your friends and me and your aunt, we’ll always be here for you and all that _

Peter:  _ i know and i apprecitae it its just hard somtimes _

Tony:  _ There's always gonna be rough patches bud, that's why you surround yourself with people who care about you _

Tony:  _ Your lack of a response better be because you were overwhelmingly stunned by my wise words _

Peter:  _ sorry couldnt see thru the tears haha _

Peter:  _ youre only wise cause youre old _

Tony:  _ The amount of gray hairs you give me should be illegal _

Tony:  _ I’m coming up, see you in a minute _

Peter:  _ i appreciate it Mr. Stark _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Suggestions and requests accepted!❤🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> Twitter: @Kevy_Fanfics & @kevy_grayce  
> Insta: @kevy_fanfics & @KevyGrayce


End file.
